Timid Hearts
by XxXxFallenArmyxXxX
Summary: NEKO CIEL STORY- Alois and Ciel are stray neko's, but when two devilishly handsome humans separate them and take them in, will Ciel overcome his shyness to be a good uke neko? And will Alois ever give up on getting them back to the streets where he believes they belong? Protector/Alois Shy/Little Brother like/Ciel Seme/Sebastian Seme/Claude


~Ciel's POV~

"No! No no no no no! Stop chasing me!" I yelled, running from the animal control man.

"Come here, kitty! It's okay. Here, kitty kitty" he said sweetly.

"No! No please!" I yelled, running.

"Woah! It's a neko! The dumb lady said it was a rabid cat" he said.

"N-No! I'm a neko!" I said, running.

"It's gonna be okay, we're going to take you to a nice home. You'll have food, water, and shelter. You'll get to play and soon, you'll be adopted. Who wouldn't want an adorable neko like you?" the man asked.

"I can't! I can't! Last time I was in that place, I almost got put down!" I cried, backing up to the wall. He stopped in front of me and kneeled down. Tears dripped on my face, my black ears flattened to my head, and my tail went in between my legs. As nude as I was, completely, I didn't care. As a neko, it was natural.

"That's illegal. You are half human, it is illegal to put hybrids down" he said seriously.

"I d-don't want to g-g-go" I cried, huddling down. He took off his jacket and put it around me.

"Just to cover you up. Now, I was not talking about the pound. I was talking about a neko orphanage. Miss. Talbot loves cats and children. It'll be wonderful and you won't have to scramble around for food and you'll have a warm bed" he said.

"I…I don't wanna…" I whimpered.

"It'll be alright" he smiled kindly. I nodded.

He picked me up and sat me on his hip. He walked to his car and sat me down in the passenger seat. He walked around the car and got in. He began driving.

"Say, what's your name?" he asked.

"MY name is Ciel" I said.

"I noticed your eyes are mismatched. Blue and purple" he said.

"Mhmm, I was born like that" I said.

"So where are your parents?" he asked.

"They… they abandoned me when I was born. I got picked up by a lady who took care of me, had me declawed, then when I turned five, threw me out. I have survived on my own since then. I got picked up by another animal control man and he brought me to a pound, I was kept in a cage for a week and then they tried to put me down. I escaped and ran back to my alley, then you came along a year later. Today" I explained.

"how old are you?"

"I am twelve" I said.

"Twelve?!" he exclaimed "You have been on the run for seven years? On your own?" he asked.

"Yes…I have…" I said. I hadn't thought about it that way before. Wow. Seven years. I knew most of my life no one cared but I never thought about it being like this…

"You poor child" he said.

We pulled up to a small brick building. And neko's! Neko children, younger, older, and my age!

I gasped and smiled.

"They're going to be your new friends until you get a family" he smiled. "Go on, go" he said kindly.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"Wait, I um, never got your name" I said.

"Will Spears" he smiled.

I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Spears" I ran up to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened. A blonde neko in a suggestive outfit opened the door. He looked me up and down. I pulled the jacket closed and blushed.

"Hi, I'm Alois" he flirted "you?"

"I'm Ciel…I got dropped off by Mr. Spears" I said.

"Well, let me take you to Miss. Talbot, she'll get you some clothes" he smiled, his tan ears twitching and his tail standing up yet curving. He wore a white belly shirt with a collar and a green bow around it and black booty shorts, a purple vest unbuttoned and brown heels and purple bows on them.

"Come on" he smiled. He took my hand and took me to a room. An elderly lady, maybe about thirty (haha, elderly) with brown hair, brown eyes, and a pink dress down to her ankles, sat with a baby neko in her arms, feeding him a bottle. I smiled at the kindness.

"Alois" she smiled sweetly at him, then at me "Hello dear, you're new?" she asked. I nodded shyly. She passed the baby and the bottle to Alois, who continued to feed the baby sweetly.

"Well, let's get you come clothes. That navy blue looks good on you, so, that will be your color" she smiled and took me to a huge closet. She put me in a navy blue shirt with navy blue jeans, black sneakers and a black bow around my neck. I smiled in the mirror.

"I love it!" I giggled and spun around, my tail swooshing around me and my ears perked.

"I'm glad" she smiled "now, you can room with Alois since he seems to have taken a liking to you. Is that alright?"

I nodded, blushing about Alois liking me.

"Okay, you ask Alois to show you around, and you can go out and play with the others, he'll introduce you" she said. I nodded.

We went back into the room and she took the baby from Alois.

"Uhm, Alois, Miss. Talbot asked me to ask you to… show me around… and introduce me to the other neko's…" I said shyly.

"Sure! Adoption day is tomorrow, when the humans come to adopt us, you probably wont even be here after tomorrow! Hopefully I won't either" he smiled. "Come on" he took me to the kitchen, back yard, bedroom, and front yard. Also the playroom.

He introduced me to Ronald, Elizabeth, Ash, Angela, Meirin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, the triplets Canturbury, Thompson, and Timber, and an odd boy that called himself Joker.

"Alright kitties, bedtime, now, tomorrow is a big day, and I'm sure you all have met Ciel. Let's all get some sleep. Goodnight my kittens" she left and we all went to our shared rooms. I got into my white nightshirt.

Alois and I crawled into the big bed we shared.

"Goodnight, Ciel" he smiled.

"Goodnight, Alois"

Waking up to a tail molesting me was not exactly how I wanted to be woken up.

"aaaaah" I moaned, arching.

"Hmm, seems as though my little kitten likes this" he purred.

"Nooo" I moaned again.

He giggled. "Come on, kitten, get up" he pulled me out of bed.

I stood up, tail waving, ears down.

"That embarrassed me…" I said.

"Wow, you're very honest" he smiled. I nodded.

"I am, is that bad?"

"No, not at all, let's get you dressed and cutened up!" he laughed and pulled me into the bathroom.

An hour later, I emerged, dressed in a black collar shirt, navy blue coat, black trousers, navy blue shoes, and a navy bow around my neck. My tail wavered and my ears flattened. My hair had been curled and my black ears stuck down between the curls. I had eye liner on and mascara, nude lip gloss and a tiny bit of blush.

"H-How do I look?" I asked.

"you look adorable!" he said. I smiled.

He was wearing a black belly shirt, black bikini bottom, suspenders, and black flats with eyeliner, mascara, and glittery lips. His hair was straightened and his ears had earrings in them. He had a purple glittery bow around his neck.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked. I nodded and we walked outside.

Humans were already lined up, looking at all the neko's.

"Look at him, he's hot" Alois pointed to a man in all black with glasses and golden eyes. The man had his eyes on Alois.

"You, you're coming home with me" he said to Alois "and you" he pointed at me "are going to my friend. Come on" he said. he signed some papers and pulled us into his car.

"Alois, what's happening?" I asked.

"We just got adopted!" he beamed.

"Oh…." I said.

We drove to a condo. The man came around and got me out.

"Alois, stay in here" he said.

"Yes master" he winked.

"W-Wait! Who am I going to?" I asked nervously.

"It's fine, you're going to my friend Sebastian" he said monotonely.

My tail swayed nervously.

He opened the door to reveal a…beautiful man with a white T-Shirt, black jeans, a chain necklace on, and combat boots.

"Sebastian, I got you a neko like you asked" he said.

"Thanks, Claude" he turned towards us. "He's adorable!" he picked me up and set me on his hip, I held on around his neck. Claude turned and left.

"Hey there" he smiled. "I'm Sebastian"

"I am Ciel, master" I said submissively.

"Master? Wow, you're adorable" he smiled.

"Thank you, Master" I said. I didn't quite know how to do this whole submissive thing, but I was an uke neko, I somehow knew to call him master.

"Well, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Only if you want me to be hungry, Master" I said. He smiled.

"You can be independent to a certain degree. If you're hungry, tell me, if you're bored, tell me, if you feel sick, tell me, if you have to go to the bathroom, just go to the bathroom, meaning a toilet, and if you wanna take a bath, tell me and I'll bathe you. I own you, but I want you to know that you can come to me" he smiled. I nodded, shocked.

"I am… a bit hungry" I said honestly.

"Well, let's make some mac'n'cheese" he said. I smiled.

He boiled the noodles, put the cheese on after draining it, added milk, stirred, and served it.

"Um… do… do you have any fish?" I asked. He chuckled, went to the fridge, and brought me some canned tuna cat food. I smiled and ate it greedily, lapping it up with my sandpaper tongue. Then, I ate the mac'n'cheese.

"So, what do you want to do today, Master?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that you'll need to get used to me so, we can just relax and watch some movies" he smiled.

We sat on the couch together, he sat me beside him and put his arms around me, I cuddles up to his side, but my tail gave way to me being nervous. Is this going to end in… no, no I can't think about it. Not yet, he seems like he wouldn't do something like that off the bat.

We watched a ton of movies. Rio 2, Spiderman, Thor, the Avengers.

"So Kitten, you want some dinner? Then we can go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping"

"Yes, Master" I said.

We ate some grilled fish and rolls. He could cook!

He took me to the bedroom.

"Alright kitten, I'm going to let you sleep in one of my shirts, okay?" he asked

"Yes, Master" I said.

He pulled off my coat, shirt, socks, shoes, and when he reached for my pants, I flinched.

"Kitten? You okay?" he asked.

"Master is about to see me nude. That embarrassed me" I said.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm" I nodded, ears down.

"It'll be okay" he smiled. He kissed my lips, and pulled off my pants and underwear during it. I gasped and covered myself with my tail and my ears pressed against my head.

"It's okay, Kitten" he touched my tail, which was directly over my 'area of secrecy' I'd prefer to call it.

I grabbed onto my Master's shirt and buried my face in his chest.

"Master please, I'm embarrassed and feeling very self-conscious" I said, eyes closed.

"You're really honest, aren't you?" he asked.

"yes, Master" I said.

"How does this feel?" he moved my tail out of the way and rubbed the head. I moaned.

"It f-feels hot, Master"

"Hot?"

"G-Good… So good, Master" I moaned.

"Well, I'm going to stop here, because you are obviously a virgin, so I'll wait until you're used to me" he smiled and took his hand off. He put the shirt on.

I hugged him, "Thank you, Master"

"You're welcome, Kitten"

He put his pj's on and crawled into bed, pulling me into him.

"Goodnight, Master" I said, snuggling closer.

"Goodnight, Kitten" he said, kissing my head.

FIRST NEKO CIEL FANFIC, WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW!


End file.
